


I Wonder Why

by Thecrazyrabbidfangirl



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl/pseuds/Thecrazyrabbidfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a dark and stormy night, Raven wonders why she is once again watching a scary movie…</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wonder Why

**Author's Note:**

> Genre(s): Romance
> 
> Story Type: One-shot
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans

****  
_  
***I Wonder Why***   
_   
****

Lightning streaked across the night sky as rain battered against a large 'T' shaped building, where only a single flickering light could be seen in the central window. It was movie night at Titan's Tower and the five super-powered Teens were huddled close together on their couch, watching a scary movie.

' _I wonder why I am watching a 'scary' movie again; it's not scary at all…'_ Raven pondered as she sat in the middle of the couch, surrounded by her terrified friends.

Raven glanced around at them, their faces frozen in senseless fear. She rolled her eyes at the stupidity of the situation.

' _It's just not that scary…'_ Her thoughts trailed off as an ugly oozing monster appeared on the screen. It was not the monster that interrupted her thoughts though, but what happened because of it.

There was a shrill 'Eep!' and Raven's midriff was encased in a fierce but shaky embrace by a trembling Starfire.

' _Now I remember…'_ Raven gave a small smile as she laid an arm over Starfire's form and pulled her comfortingly closer.

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Commentary: Be nice people, this is my first story, so all feedback is happily welcomed!


End file.
